Date D Hayate
Date Hayate is an pirate and an member of Straw Hat Pirate he was the first member to join after being force to Join by Monkey D Luffy the captain of the crew and became the Vice Captain of crew Appearance Hayate has Black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Hayate's hair has hung over his face as bangs Nami noted that he was quite Handsome when look up close Hayate typical wear an plain Tshirt and long pant and change into different shirt during early part of the series Hayate begun to wear Blue high collar shirt which he recieve from Tobi and it became his standerd attire he also wear an small bracelet his risk Personality Unlike Luffy Hayate tend to be reasonable and prefer to avoid trouble or Danger and would often be an voice of word to Luffy. As such he is smarter then Luffy he is often anger by Luffy lack of Intelligence and Recklessness he frequently lose his temper and snap at people when annoyed by their actions or words. Hayate show to be very caring toward crew mate as such he would give up something that isn't worth it if it mean it would cost people lives and he also doesn't want to see people suffer for no reason and believe no one had the right make them suffer and would risk his life end an person suffering. Hayate also had uncontrollable blood lust when ever someone attack him or someone enrage him he would attack anyone who enrage him he only manage to suppress it when he drink or eat. Hayate possess excellent natural Leadership he often does this in many serious and dangerous situation.Hayate is also show to be fluster and shy around girls tend be nervous when he is alone with one he unable to handle to look at girl with revealing clothing such as Nami and Robin and often blush when they get to close Power and Abillities At the beginning Hayate was shown to Lack any good fight ability he rarely fight an battle but he was very observant and would point out any weakness of any opponent he possess skill with an sword and manage block several easily It been reveal Hayate ate the Devil Fruit Urufuurufu No Mi which give him the power Transform into an Warewolf however he can not use this power willing only able use it when his blood lust or rage erupt he usually suppress the power when he eat or drink an full moon could also erupt his blood lust Hayate able to have more then just one Devil Fruit power He possess Raifu Raifu No Mi which the user ability to survive most injury and powerful durable he also possess Ryo Ryo No Mi which make user feel no weight of what it carry and later become one of the Top Fighter in the Straw Hat after much of his skill with his sword improve and acquire new abillities such as new Rairai No Mi an abillity to lauch electrical attack with his hand he can also enhance electrical power on his sword and he acquire an power to turn his sword into light that is power up by an bracelent he recieve Relationship At First Hayate did not want to become pirate and was trying to find any opportunities to quit but however when he receive his first bounty he was devastated and now find Quilting be an pirate is now impossible he begin to adjust his life as an Pirate Hayate often prefer to avoid people affair however he would meddle if he felt that his crew mate need to be meddle with Crew Monkey D Luffy Hayate relationship with Luffy is somewhat troublesome he frequently annoy by his simple mindedness and frequently dealing with Luffy idiotic behavior Airheadedness and often be an voice of reason to Luffy despite this Hayate and Luffy share brotherly bond and will help Luffy fulfill his dream to be the King of the Pirate he would try to save Luffy from any danger Luffy stated the reason why he recruit Hayate because he felt a strong unusual feeling toward Hayate and the two grow close as they travel to the sea Chosuke Chosuke is closest example he and Hayate share similarly not wanting to become Pirate show level headiness and tend be reasonable and prefer to avoid Dangerous Situation Hayate sometime help him with repair to his machine or the ship Rorona Zoro Hayate get along well with Zoro. Zoro own an debt of gratitude Hayate for saving him from an dishonorable death though Zoro often chastise for his seemly cowardly behavior earlier in beginning after see witness Hayate defeat Arlong along with Luffy he show amount of respect to Hayate as Zoro is one of Hayate most stable relationship and Hayate trust Zoro fighting abillity on many occasion Chen Saizo Hayate sharing an strong bond with Saizo.Saizo was indebt to Hayate in fact Hayate was closing friend that he ever had and because he save him from Death.Saizo obey what Hayate order him to do without hestitation such as tell him not to go overboard or Kill or not to fight Nami Hayate trust and respect Nami and her skill of navigating Hayate frequently was tend be rational by Nami obsession and love for Money when they first met He was outrage that she would sell out Luffy but however see that Nami was not willing to let Luffy be blow up to Buggy and Begin to trust Nami even when she betray the crew Hayate still believe her and would not believe that she had killed Usopp after learning about her past he couldn't stand Arlong making her suffer he pat on Nami's head that he told her he will end her suffering and declare she was and his friend and crew after defeating Arlong which she accept Nami began develop feeling for Hayate and then fell in love with him although due to his Shyness he pretend to obvious of her Feeling for him and Nami doesn't want to admit her feeling to him to anyone and often act like an Tsundere in many occasion Magnes Hayate relationship with Magnes was similar to Luffy Magnes often act rash and extreme and had lack of intelligence Magnes would often pick an fight with anyone who is very strong Hayate would often tell Magnes not act rash and get into dangerous situation Tobi Before Tobi acuatal personality reveal he practically annoy by Tobi silly antic and stupidity and his easy going nature Usopp Hayate treat Usopp very Fairly Usopp he show to understand Usopp trouble of his own cowardly nature Usopp was Jealous of Hayate was able to fight back and tremendous Fighting Skills despite often avoiding battle this particularly encourage him to try overcome his cowardly nature Sanji Hayate get along well with Sanji but practically get annoy by his womanizer nature Sanji also show jealousy that Hayate was able to get Nami to had strong feeling for him and other girl as well and express jealousy of his popularity with girls where Hayate insist that he should change his womenizer nature Ayasato Yuuri Hayate had an complex relationship with Yuuri.he accidentally fall down to the bathhouse roof where he saw her naked he ran off Yuuri couldn't forgive him that. When fight the Seth Pirate he save Yuuri from drowning from the ocean and Hayate defeat Seth. she develop feeling for Hayate but like Nami she denies it to other and often act like an tsundere Tony Tony Chopper Hayate was one of Straw Hat crew who recognize Chopper as a Doctor Hayate care about his Chopper well being and respect his skills as a Doctor and Chopper show great respect for him and see him as someone he can look up to Mimi Mimi first met Hayate when she suddenly appear in the Bathroom Naked Hayate was unable to take Mimi simple minded behavior and that Mimi doesn't mind walking around naked. Mimi fall in love with Hayate unlike Nami she is more open to her feeling and was rather simple minded about love. Hayate does treat her fairly but often get provoke by her action on many occasion such as inventing invention that all way end up an malfunction Nico Robin Hayate somewhat had unusual feeling about Robin when she first join but He begin trust and accept Robin even though she told him she was bound to leave them sooner or later but however she became somewhat unable to see the idea would go to great lengh to save Nene when he often choose to avoid dangerous situation where he told her that He doesn't want to see anyone to suffer.Robin become alstruck by his kindness and became interest in him. when He and Straw Hat crew came to rescue her Enies Lobby he declare regardless whether or not she would leave the crew or not and whether or not she want to die or live told no one had the right to say who is allow to live or not allow telling that she can die once they rescue her or just say that she want to live. afterward she soon became grateful to Hayate kindness. Nene Nene view Hayate as an older brother figure and alway talk to him when she feel trouble Franky Brook Family Date Goku Aka Goldbeard is Hayate adoptive father he taught him the Eight Power Point Haki but was not able to use it until the Enies Lobby Arc Goldbeard adopted Hayate when he was 6 year old Goldbeard saw potential within Hayate and decide to adopt him and teach him the Ultimate Technique Date Linh Enmey Lost D Dread Category:Straw Hat Pirates